


Stop breaking my heart

by bangtann_wingss



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bad Boy Park Jimin, Cuddles, Demi Lovato - Freeform, Depression, Drake - Freeform, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hailee Steinfeld - Freeform, IDK what to put here.......?, Idol Life, Kisses, Korean Characters, Korean-American Character, Love, Nicknames ?, Producing, YG entertainment, anxious, bts - Freeform, dance competition, kiss, korea - Freeform, maybe smut..., movie, nct - Freeform, reader - Freeform, smut??, stage, the american singer are just mentioned once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtann_wingss/pseuds/bangtann_wingss
Summary: Y/N: you are a loveable human who gets to take part in a movie and collaborate with Ariana Grande. Because of that you become a bit famous and decide to move to Korea with your manager, your best friend Lindsey and her brother Johnny (NCT 127) who is also your best friend.But you didn't know what would happen if you became MORE famous. You got to know the asshole Jimin from BTS who is bullying you all the time, but somehow when you feel that he gets close to you, he automatically goes a few steps back......





	1. Chapter 1

I looked behind me. There were so many cars and I was above them. My feet hurt like hell, but it was all worth it. My life was going through depressions, mobbing and self harm (which i stopped). I took a deep breath and jumped from the bridge with tears in my eyes. 

„CUT!“ A loud voice was yelling through the hall. I opened my eyes and got up. A manager came up to me and praised me for my work.  
It was really an exhausted week for me, but my actor skills became better day by day and I was happy to play the main character in the movie „Your Love is too less“. I went to my changing room, ready to have a quick shower and head home so I grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom. i took my phone to listen to music. When the song „No tears left to cry“ was playing I began to sing, because it was my favorite song in those days. After showering I wrapped myself in the towel and was about to change in my normal clothes, but then a voice appeared behind me. „You’re singing quite good.“ I twitched and turned around. „Director..“, was all I could say now. „I’d like you to sing the title track for the movie since we don’t have a singer. Your voice is amazing!“ „T-than you“ I answered. „But can I please have my space when I’m changing my clothes?“  
„Oh yes, just make sure you’ll be at 5pm in the studio. Bye Y/N.“ „See ya later..“ I just mumbled and took my clothes. 

„Oh my God Lindsey! Do you believe I’m going to record the title track today?“ I said quite loudly through the phone while I was in the metro. Some people looked at me and I tried to shut my mouth. „That’s amazing!“ I heard a response. „You can come too if you want to.“ A sound nearly to a squeak was all I heard. „Yes!! But I was going to have dinner with my brother.“ Lindsey said sadly. „It’s no problem! Johnny can come too if he wants too. I’ll text him. By the way, I heard he is going to move to South Korea because he got work there. Is that right?“ „YES OMG! He will join a boy group named NCT. I’m really happy for him but I will miss him for sure.“ „Maybe we can visit him in the summer vacation?“ I suggested. It was autumn so there was a bit of time left. „Okay, sounds good. Y/N? I have to go, we’ll see each other later. Bye-“ Then she ended the call. A voice sounded: „Next stop: Times Square-42nd Street“ The metro stopped and I went out of it. I took a taxi back to my house.  
When I arrived at home I was greeted by my dog Lanny. He was a Golden Retriever and the prettiest and cleverest dog in the world for me. „Y/N! You’re finally home! How was the shooting?“ A voice appeared at the end of the big hall. „Eomma!“ I shouted happily. We are living in the US, but I love to call my parents in Korean, because their home country is South Korea. I’m learning Korean too, because I love learning new languages. „Hey pretty girl!“, my mom said and hugged me. „I missed you Eomma. Btw what time is it?“ „It’s 3pm. Your director called me before and said that you’re going to record a song.“ Since I was only 18 years old yet my director had to inform my parents about everything what happened and was about to happen. „Yes, I’ll go with Lindsey and Johnny-“ „He also said that you’ll have a bit help from a good singer. She will sing with you“, my mother interrupted me. „WOW! I didn’t know that. I’m really nervous!“ I confessed. „It’ll be okay if you give your best. Now go and change your clothes, you have to pick up your friends soon.“ I smiled at my mom. She was really the best. „Thank you Eomma, I’ll text you when I’m on my way home.“ I ran upstairs and changed in a comfy hoodie and blue jeans. Then I was ready to head to my friends.  
I rang the bell of my friends house. „Y/N!“ Lindsey shouted as she opened the door. „I haven’t seen you for the whole week! You were so busy shooting the new movie. oooffffff…“ She sighed. „I’m sorry.“ I pouted and hugged her tightly. After around twenty seconds we heard someone cleared his throat behind us. I looked at the person. „Johnny! I missed you!“ I hugged him too. He giggled lightly. „You guys sure you want to hear me sing?“ „Girl, we’re the only ones besides the director that heard you sing!“ Lindsey rolled her eyes and laughed. „Let’s go then I guess.“ 

We took a bus to the „Republic Records" studio. In the halls were several posters of famous artists. Linsey was very excited to meet some of them, but there weren’t any. The director of the movie went to us when he saw us. „Hey Y/N! There you are! We should get started if you’re ready.“  
I nodded and followed with my friends behind the director. We entered a recording studio and it was way quieter than before in the halls. „So did your mother already told you about the collaboration with another artist?“ I nodded eagerly. „She is already here.“ The director said and someone went out of the isolated room where the song is going to be recorded. „Hey! You must be Y/N!“ A small woman shook my hand. She was maybe 23 and just a few millimeters smaller than me. AND THEN I realized it was Ariana Grande standing in front of me. My eyes widened and all I could say was „Y-yes that’s me. Nice to meet you.“ Then she greeted Johnny and Lindsey. Johnny complimented her music and stayed calm but Lindsey was trying not to flip out. „So! Y/N and Ariana, get to know each other a bit and sing a bit together. When you both are ready we will get started.“ The director said and Ariana Grande and I went through a small door in the next room which was bonded with a glass window to the studio where Johnny and Lindsey were sitting on the couch an the director at the console. Ariana and I talked a bit and I relaxed during the conversation. Soon we started recording the title track for „Your Love is too less“. Our voices harmonized perfect. I was so concentrated on the feeling that this song was giving me and I put all my emotions in it. 

Meanwhile in the other room:  
„Woah, it sounds amazing, don’t you think?“ Johnny asked Lindsey. He stared all the time at Y/N and was fascinated by her singing. Lindsey just nodded and continued to play on her phone. She wasn’t that much interested in music, but was always there to support Y/N. No one noticed when director was playing the song, that Y/N and Ariana were singing, in the whole building. Suddenly some people went in the studio and sat down on another couch. Johnny looked around confused and tapped Lindsey’s shoulder. „Lindsey“, he whispered and covered her eyes with his hands. „Promise me, you won’t flip out when I’ll remove my hands.“ „Just take them away! I lost the game because of you asshole!“ Johnny took his hands and looked at Lindsey. She stared with wide eyes at the people that joined to listen to Ariana Grande and Park Y/N. „So many artists… with me… in a room. Johnny…“ She whispered like she was about to faint every second. 

I closed my eyes to feel the music more. It was so unbelievable amazing to record this song with Ariana. Suddenly I heard the voice of the director speaking through my headphones. „We will now record the whole song once with the background vocals you two did before.“ I looked at him and nodded. Next to him I noticed some more people sitting. They weren’t there before, were they? I tried to focus on the song. It was a magical moment and I wished it would last forever, but the song ended and the people applauded. When I first saw Nicki Minaj clapping I thought I was dreaming but then Drake, Demi Lovato and Hailee Steinfeld also got up and cheered. I froze. I bet Lindsey took 1000 selfies with them. Then my gaze turned to Johnny. He was giving me a bright smile and thumbs up. I smiled back. I felt wonderful in the moment. „We’re done Y/N and Ariana. You can take some selfies if you want to when you two are back.“ The director said through the headphones and laughed.  
„You were amazing!“ Johnny came up and hugged me. „Thank you so much!“ „Yeah, it was nice how yours and Ari’s voice harmonized“, suddenly a voice next to me said. It was Nicki Minaj. I bowed politely. „Let’s take a picture together!“ Lindsey yelled happily and all the people in the studio agreed. When everyone was slowly leaving I decided to post a selfie on Instagram that Ariana and I took during the recording. „Y/N?“ The director came and handed me some papers. „That’s your schedule for next week. And since you’ll be an idol now I decided that you’ll need a manager. He will bring you home and everywhere you want to go, he is going to stay by your side. When you won’t text him in the morning to take you somewhere you might get in danger.“ I never had the thought of having an own manager who takes care of everything so my mouth dropped open. I gulped. „Okay, where is he?“ The director pointed at the door and I turned around. There was standing a tall man, maybe 25 with short black hair and dark brown eyes. He was absolutely breathtaking. Johnny noticed it and looked a bit pissed. „Hello Park Y/N. My name is Jay Clarkson and I’m your personal manager.“ The man bowed and went closer. I just smiled at him and turned to the director because he was starting to say something. „Mr. Clarkson bring Miss Park, her boyfriend and the other friend home safely. Y/N? We are meeting Monday on the set again. Have a nice weekend everyone.“ „He is just a friend.“ Lindsey said not letting me talk. My face slightly went red so I lowered my head. Johnny just glared at me. „Yes Mister!“ Jay said and opened the door.  
We went in the limousine and Johnny handed me and Lindsey a drink. „This is gonna stay as a memorable day forever!“ We cheered. „Johnny?“ „Hm?“ He looked up from his drink. „When are you moving to South Korea?“ „I think not until Summer. We will see each other enough.“ „Yeah, well… We will miss you.“ I said and Lindsey laid her head down on Johnny’s shoulder. „But we’re gonna visit you“, she added. I looked at my phone and got many notifications from Instagram. Normally just my friends and people in my area are liking my posts but it seemed like everyone saw Ariana on that picture. Even Ariana herself liked the picture and commented it. 

2 weeks went by. The filming of the movie was going on and everything went chill. My manager took over my Social Media and posted things that I wanted to. Soon I got over 40 thousands of followers each social media account.  
I think Jay hasn’t such a hard time as my manager. I don’t need much. 

„Y/N! CHECK YOUR EMAILS! I THINK YOU GOT ONE THAT MIGHT SOUND INTERESTING FOR YOU!“ My mother shouted from downstairs. I checked my e-mails right away. Something really caught my eye between all these trash and spam mails. I read it out like someone was listening to me. „YG-Entertainment is inviting you to take place in a dance contest with many idols and a big price.“ I was confused, because I knew this Entertainment sounded familiar, but it was none in this state where I lived in America. I looked at the email more accurately and saw the address. „Seoul…“ I bit my nails, strongly thinking. I really like dancing and it would be hard to say no to this request. „You’re going to do this, aren’t you?“ My head turned around. „Eomma…“  
„My beloved daughter… I know you’re gonna choose to move to Korea anyway so why don’t you take this chance to go to this competition. You can also work at another company if you want to, I know your skills. You got so many requests to record songs in several company’s, but you always choose to wait and focus on that later. Now is later. I won’t be mad at you if you’ll move to Korea. By the way Johnny is leaving too“ I looked at her and then back at the email. After a while thinking I said: „Can I take Lindsey with me?“

„Oh my god, Y/N, I can’t believe I’m doing this with you.“ Lindsey was squeaking the whole time since I arrived at her house. The summer was taking over the city and it was really warm outside. „We have several things to do today and we’re leaving at midnight. So what time is it now Johnny?“ „It’s 6am, the shooting starts at 7am. Your last day, Y/N! You’ll see yourself on the TV screen soon.“ We laughed. „Yeah, it was pretty fun to shoot with the whole team. An amazing experience.“ „Your limousine arrived Miss Park“, my manager said and I thanked. We went in and chatted the whole ride. When we arrived at the Museum, where we shooted today, I came to several actors and stylists and already said goodbye, not knowing if we’ll see each other again. Then my manager, my friends and I went to the director. „Hello Mr Director!“ I cleared my throat. „Oh hello Miss Y/N. It’s our last day, the time passed by very quick. I hope you enjoyed the shooting. We might invite you to another shoot in a very few years. Your acting skills improved from the first day and I’m sure the movie will turn out good. You did a very great job!“ The director shook my hand and I bowed. At the moment I got a message saying „10,000 $ got delivered“, and I smiled to myself. The shooting went quick by and we returned to a restaurant near the airport. „I’m paying today, since it’s something to celebrate!“, my manager said and laughed. In the few weeks Jay’s relationship with us became more tight. We sat down at a free table. Soon we got food and started eating, chatting and laughing together. We really enjoyed the meal. „Jay, you’ll have to learn Korean“, Lindsey said giggling. „Actually I already started. I know a few sentences and several words.“ Jay smiled and shove another piece of steak in his mouth. „Mmhp… That’s great!“ I said while chewing. „What time is it, Johnny?“ „It’s 8pm. We should get going to the airport.“  
We finished our meal, took our luggages and went to the airport. There were standing some paparazzi’s and fans, cheering for me. This changed my life, I was a normal girl and now I was famous. Not famous like Adele or U2, but quite enough to be recognized on Californian streets. I waved to some fans and we all went into the building. We took a selfie and Jay posted it on Twitter. „I informed myself about some famous bands and singers around Seoul so we can learn a bit more and practice our dancing and singing skills“, I told Johnny and he nodded. „Yeah, NCT are friends with other groups so I’m pretty sure I’ll get along with them too.“ „I hope so.“  
„Uhm excuse me? Are you Park Y/N?“ A voice appeared behind me. I looked at the person. A girl, maybe 14, was standing there. „Ah, yeah!“ „Can I have an autograph?“ I grinned and said: „Sure!“ She took out a small autograph card and a pen. I was busy giving the autograph when she suddenly asked something. „I have a question. I heard you had depressions in young age. I’m going through a hard time now too, so i would ask you what did you do to make yourself feel better?“ My gaze turned to her and I remembered all the things that happened. „I talked with my parents a lot and I had friends that helped me to get through everything.“ I smiled to myself. „I hope you get well soon“, I said and gave her the pen and paper back.  
„I really hope she will get over depressions like you.“ Johnny laid his arm around my shoulder as we watched her going away. „Yeah… you were the only person that helped me and understood me.“ I looked up to him to meet his eyes. „I will always do that again.“ I giggled. „Let’s go Bunny!“ Jay yelled from the front. He got the habit of giving me nicknames, especially ‚Bunny‘. „We’re coming!“, Johnny and I yelled back.  
The flight was quiet. I slept the whole time and Jay was setting the schedules although I told him to rest. „Wake up.“ I heard a soft voice whispering. „Hmm… I wanna sleep.“ The voice laughed and finally I opened my eyes. In that moment Johnny was carrying me in bridal style out of the airplane meanwhile Jay took the bags and Lindsey chatted with him. „You can let me down now.“ I said and yawned when we were inside the building. My gaze was floating over the airport and I felt like home. „Welcome Seoul!“ Jay laughed at my words. „You belong to this place Y/N.“  
We took a cab and went to our apartment. Jay opened the door and we ran into the rooms like hungry lions searching for food. „The ladies are sleeping in the white bedroom and the gentleman in the blue bedroom.“ The four of us groaned when we jumped in our beds. „Yah! Y/N! You slept the whole flight! How can you be tired?!“ Lindsey shouted. „Just let me be…“ I yawned and we fell asleep a few seconds later.


	2. NCT in the house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically you met NCT, Lucas is being flirty and you end up getting drunk. Well, that's it. ;D

„We’re late! Johnny! Wake up, I’m gonna go with you today to your entertainment.“ Johnny woke up and got himself ready, so did Jay, while I was playing on my phone. Lindsey was gonna stay the whole day in the apartment she said yesterday. „I’m going to meet my _internet_ friends today!“ He grinned and walked straight to the door. „Y/N? Are you ready?“ I nodded eagerly and followed him. 

Jay reserved a car and took us to the SM-Entertainment building. „It’s huge!“ I said, my mouth wide open. We went in and Johnny got an ID-card. He registered himself and we took the elevator upstairs to the practice rooms. Johnny knocked and opened the door with the number „301“ on it. Inside the room there were standing maybe 18 guys, chatting and laughing. When they noticed us, they came up to Johnny. „Hey you have to be Johnny, right? I’m Mark and we are NCT“, a young boy in my age said. His english was good. „Hey, does all of you speak this good english?“ Mark laughed. „Actually it’s because I’m from Canada. We have many foreign members so we used to speak english sometimes.“ Johnny introduced himself to the other in Korean. „Oh! Is that Park Y/N?“ A cute boy said in Korean. „Yeah, I was thinking about that too. Since you like her, we know her too.“ A other guy responded. He was really handsome. „Yes, my name is Y/N. Nice to meet you. I’m Johnny’s friend and this is my manager Mr. Clarkson.“ I always tried to sound like a business woman while talking about my manager. „OHHH!“ The cute boy said and then he told the handsome guy something in Chinese, i think, because i couldn’t understand anything. „Oh okay, so, uhm… Chenle is a big fan of yours. He listened to your song and unreleased songs and watched „Your Love is too less“, since movies are always first available in Asia“, the handsome guy explained. I bowed and grinned at Chenle. „Maybe we can record a song together some time? I heard that you’re main vocalist in NCT dream.“ He nodded excited. 

The whole day I got to know the name of the handsome guy, Lucas, and the names of the rest. We spend the time in the practice room and danced a bit. Johnny got comfy in his group and I challenged myself to learn the choreography’s that they are learning. Jay was making new schedules, probably for tomorrow, because tomorrow was dance practice in the YG-Entertainment. 

Suddenly I got a call from Lindsey so I excused myself and went to a restroom next door.   
„Hey! You woke up!“ „Yeah, I’m going to buy some food and cook it so you guys can eat it with me.“ Lindsey said through the phone. „Mh, that’s great. Lindsey, I have to go. We’re practicing with NCT right now and I’d like to spend some more time with them.“ Lindsey was about to say something when I suddenly heard a voice speak behind me. „Hey Y/N.“ I turned around and saw Lucas. „Oh my god Lucas, you scared me.“ I held my phone tightly. He went closer to me. „I kinda like you and I know it’s weird because we know each other like 3 hours, but I saw the way you look at me.“ Lucas went one step forth and I took one small step back. He was not wrong, but I didn’t know it was THAT obvious. Well yes, he was really hot! And he sweated after two hours so he was way hotter! Fuck! I forgot to end the talk to Lindsey so I searched for the right button on my phone while Lucas was looking deep in my eyes. A smirk spread across his face. Then I found it and Lucas came so close to me. I shot my eyes. His breath was tickling my neck slightly. Suddenly he whispered in my ear. „Call me later if you want.“ Lucas gave me a small piece of paper and before I could open my eyes he was gone. I sighed and went back to the practice room. „Y/N! What took you so long?“ Johnny walked to me smiling. I looked around and saw Lucas laughing with Chenle and Kun. „Oh, it was nothing. I just went to the toilet.“ „Let’s get back. I think it’s enough for today. Johnny, you’ll move into the NCT 127 dorm tomorrow so we’ll have today enough time to say goodbye.“ Jay said and Johnny nodded. We said goodbye to NCT and took a cab back to the apartment.   
„Woah! Guys, I was starving why couldn’t you speed up a little?!“ Lindsey pouted. „Let’s eat.“ Johnny said and we sat down at the kitchen table. When I was eating in peace, Lindsey asked me something that made me choke on my food. „Who was with you while I was calling you Y/N?“ I gulped. „Oh… uhm that was Lucas. We talked a bit.“ Johnny gave me a skeptical look. „I heard that he gave y-“ I covered her mouth with my hands. „Lindsey, we just talked.“ My voice was a bit trembling. I didn’t want to make Johnny mad and on one hand because he is in NCT so it wouldn’t be nice if Johnny found out that I have Lucas’ number. But on the other hand I wasn’t even dating him, so there was no problem with it.   
„Let’s do something together. Johnny is moving tomorrow to NCT’s dorm“, Jay said to distract from Lucas because he saw how uncomfortable I was. I sighed in relief. 

We played some games, but then the game had a plot twist. „Let’s play truth or dare!“ Lindsey said. It was getting quite boring. „What were you drinking Lindsey?!“ I asked, hearing the sound of Lindsey’s heavy tongue. „Just one Soju bottle, but I bought more.“ She answered and handled me one. „Oh no, I’m your manager and bodyguard AND I can’t allow you to drink, because tomorrow we have our first meeting!“ Jay said a little stressed. I looked at Lindsey and back at Jay. Then I took the bottle and drank as much as I could. „Have some fun Jay!“ I yelled. „I will, Bunny…“ He smirked and took the Soju bottle out of my hand to challenge me. Soon we all were drunk. The game didn’t last long and I felt tired and dizzy. A moment later I was asleep.  
„She looks so cute…“ Johnny muttered and caressed my cheek. „What?“ Jay blathered out. „I like her a long time…not like a friend, you know? More…“ „You’re saying that because you’re drunk, right?“ Jay groaned contemptuously. Johnny shook his head. „I mean it.“ „Then tell her before it’s too late. See, you can tell her tomorrow and she’ll have time to think about it.“ Johnny smiled over to Jay: „Thanks for advise.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter will be longer!!


	4. Stranger and Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N takes part at the competition and meets someone special. (;

My head buzzed, probably from the Soju last night. I groaned and blinked a couple times and then I realized that I slept on Johnny’s lap. My eyes widened and I quickly got up. I quietly went to the bathroom to get ready. My face looked terrible so I put some make up on and wore some good looking clothes. Johnny and Jay had woken up too in the time I used the bathroom. Lindsey already ate breakfast and was chatting on Kakaotalk with some people probably. Johnny and I were eating cereals when Jay came in the kitchen. As he saw us both he turned around went out. I was confused. Didn’t he want to eat? Normally he eats a lot. I stopped chewing and looked over to Johnny. He seemed to feel the gaze so he looked up and our eyes met. For a few seconds I couldn’t look away, but then I heard a door closing in the next room. I shook my head slightly and continued eating. That was weird…

„I’m ready, what about you guys?“ My bag pack was filled with some dancing clothes, drinks and other stuff. „You sure you got everything?“ Jay asked, looking up and down at me. „Yeah, but maybe we can stop at a coffee shop. My head still hurts and I’m a bit tired.“ „Yes, no problem.“ Jay smiled and we got out. We took a cab to the centrum of Seoul and entered a small coffee shop. There was playing some chill music. I got myself a caramel macchiato, my favorite, and the others went with hot chocolate. Pffff-  
We walked to the SM Entertaining as we finished our drinks. 

In front of the building NCT 127 already waited for Johnny. „Hey! Good thing you are already here. We will leave in thirty minutes. Make sure you say Good bye to everyone.“ Mark smiled at him. They talked a bit and I brought Johnny’s things into the car. After that I went to the other side of the building to rest and clear my mind before Jay, Lindsey and I were going to the dance competition. When I heard footsteps I turned around and saw Johnny coming towards me. I smiled. But then he began to speak.

„Y/N...“ Johnny gulped. „Yeah?“ My smile faded within a second. „I have to tell you something.“ „Go ahead.“ I took a sip of my drink I was holding. „I know I‘m going now but I wanted to tell you a long time. I like you a lot Y/N. Not as a friend.“ I stared at Johnny irritated. „Huh?“ „I love you!“ He kissed me. My eyes widened. „W-why did you do that?“ „BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU!“ Tears started to build up. My hand went up to caress Johnny‘s cheeks. „Johnny..“ I shook my head slightly. „I am so sorry.“ The tears rolled down my face slowly. „I can‘t make you happy..“ I sighed and shook my head slightly. „And I don‘t want to hurt you. You deserve someone special.“ My voice trembled. „Shh, don‘t cry..“ Johnny wiped my tears away with his thump. „It‘s okay, at least.. can I kiss you again? Since we won‘t see each other for a long time..“ Johnny asked shyly. I thought. It was just a kiss right? I could do this.   
So I leaned slowly forward and he did the same. Our lips touched and we melted together. My tears continued to spread over my face and Johnny held my waist loosely. The kiss lasted some more seconds and was nothing but tender.   
„I will miss you Johnny.“ „I will miss you too. Bye my Love.“ Johnny squeezed my hands and went back to his boys. I smiled gently and waved him a last time.   
„Y/N!“ I turned my head. Jay was going out of the building, heading towards me. „Ow, did you cry, Bunny?“ He asked. „No, everything‘s okay.“ Jay sighed. „Johnny will miss you too, we are going to see him soon again hopefully. You should now concentrate on the competition. You‘re good and you will beat their asses if you give everything!“ He boxed me playfully on my shoulder. I scoffed grinning. „Yeah right, professional dancers vs me. I have no chance, but i wanna have some fun.“

 

„I just read that BTS is coming too!“ A voice appeared besides the two of us. „Really? Oh my-“ Jay was surprised. „Who is BTS?“, was all i could ask. Lindsey and Jay looked at me shocked. „That‘s probably the most popular Boy Band in the world!“ Lindsey squeaked excited. „I just informed myself about idols at the YG entertainment.“ I shrugged. „Oh my god Y/N, you clearly don‘t know what‘s going on in this world!“ Lindsey rolled her eyes. „Figured..“ I stuck my tongue out. „At least try memorize their names, okay? I‘ll teach you“, Lindsey scrolled through her phone. We walked towards a black limousine. „You better wear a mask Y/N. Paparazzis will be everywhere near the YG Building.“ Jay informed me in the car. I nodded my head and put on a black mask. The ride was silent and I checked my instagram profile, around 50 thousand follower. My feed was filled with photos of me; some poses, some with Jay, Lindsey or Johnny and some Selfies.   
„You stay near me, Y/N and Lindsey.“ Jay said as he opened the car door. We nodded and went behind him. Some security guys approached us and lead the way inside. I heard people screaming (fangirling). In the building I was greeted by maids and receptionists so I bowed politely. I got a sticker sticked to my shirt for taking part at the competition.   
„I’m going to get something to drink. My throat feels sore“, I said to Lindsey and Jay as I started walking towards the mini cafe. The lights were a bit dimmed and it was a comfortable feeling. I got almost lost in my thoughts but then suddenly somebody bumped in me. „Oh, I‘m so sorry, i didn‘t mean to!“ I tried to apologize to the man. He got up and saw into my eyes. He had a familiar face but i couldn‘t recognize it. „Fuck you!“ he said. „Fuck you too!“ I yelled back. The man just smirked and asked. „You are taking part in the contest?“ „Yes“, I said self conscious. „You‘ll never win. I‘m much better so don‘t be so confident about yourself.“ I clenched my fists. „We will see about that.“

The security headed all the way through a few hallways and we followed after i got back. When I stood at the door to my own room to get ready for the contest I looked a bit confused. „Excuse me Sir? This is the room for BTS, not for me.“ „Oh, Uhm we didn‘t had enough rooms so you need to go with them. I‘m sorry, Miss.“ The guard bowed and left. I looked back at Jay and then opened the door after knocking. A surprised face greeted me. „I‘m sorry that I am interrupting your personal space, but the security guards told me to stay with you guys.“ „Oof- okay then.. My name‘s J-hope.“ The man greeted in front of me. „I‘m Jungkook, the maknae. This are V and Suga hyung.“ Another man greeted me with a warm smile and pointed at two other boys. „I am RM, the leader“, a tall man said, showing his dimples by smiling. „My name is Jin.“ A very handsome guy came up to me and bowed. The last person had his head lowered. He spoke. „I‘m Jimin.“ At the moment he lifted his head and stared at me. Both of our eyes widened. „EW!“ He yelled. „EW!“ I yelled back and walked away to the other side of the rest room. Jay and the rest of BTS looked at us confused. I felt a hand on my back when I searched for my dance clothes. „How do you know each other?“ I sighed and straighten up to look Jay into his eyes. „We bumped into each other.“ Before Jay could ask more about it, RM interrupted by saying to Jay: „I‘m so sorry, I didn‘t know they know each other, but the behavior of Jimin was unacceptable. I am apologizing.“ He bowed. „I don‘t know either, but let‘s not be weird with one another. Y/N or Jimin got maybe a bit too much into the contest that they forgot to be polite, hm?“ Jay looked in my direction skeptical. I just scoffed and rolled my eyes. „I hope we‘ll get well along. My manager will give his number for you to contact him if Y/N is interested into hanging out with us or doing some kind of music project.“ „The problem is, you don‘t know if I can even singing or rapping.“ I crossed my arms. „I heard your song with Ariana and I can tell that you have talent.“ RM smirked. I didn’t expected BTS to listen to my music nor did Jay. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes widened. „I know professional artists don‘t exchange numbers because their managers are talking to each other but if you guys want to hang out some time I have no problem with that.“ I handed RM a small piece of paper and totally forgot about Jimin in that moment. He gave me the cute dimple smile. „I‘ll text you later. Now let‘s get ready. I wish you good luck Y/N!“ „I wish you too!“ I turned my thumps up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they met! You'll see if they will hate each other even later.

**Author's Note:**

> I first thought about waking up in hospital (not a movie) but my friends like the movie idea tho…
> 
> When I started to write this ff I couldn’t decide on a bestfriends name. My first decision was ‚Emma‘ but I thought Lanny was quite similar. I also didn’t want to get along with names of persons, that I know. The situation would be too weird…
> 
> For the metro station in New York I used a REAL one btw because I was not sure if it would be better or not?
> 
> \---
> 
> The first chaper was quite... uhm short...... I'm trying to upload later the next chapter.  
> Pls leave kudos and comments if you liked it :D


End file.
